Esprit, es tu là!
by Myrific
Summary: J'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer un esprit, d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi... Mais là, mon esprit à moi me porte à la dérive face à un Hikaru plus que choqué au réveil. PAS de PANIQUE! Quand j'ai dit que je voulais mourir, c'était pour rire! SxH Hétéro.
1. Chapter 1

**Esprit, es-tu là?! **

**Résumé**: J'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer un esprit, d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi... Mais là, mon esprit à moi me porte à la dérive face à un Hikaru plus que choqué au réveil. PAS de PANIQUE! Quand j'ai dit que je voulais mourir, c'était pour rire! Pitié, répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là?!

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Et les autres, dont Séréna, ben c'est de moi!

**Couple**: Séréna/Hikaru, évidemment!

**Aide à la compréhension**: Hikaru n'est pas encore inseï, Saï est connu dans le monde du Go en ligne, le fantôme à disparut, et l'adolescent ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis...

**Bonne lecture**

--

chapitre 1: Quand les vacances virent au cauchemar...

La vie est définitivement curieuse... Je suis une adolescente, je suis dans la fleur de l'âge, et pourtant je reste allongée comme un légume sur mes draps froissés en balançant mon pied au rythme des sons sortant des minis-baffles. Et j'attends...

J'attends juste que la folie passagère de la famille ne passe à la baisse, et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort...

Et j'attends encore...et encore...

Et toujours... Inlassablement. Inexorablement. Comme le temps qui passe, j'attends. Immobile, immuable, je ne change pas de position, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre...

J'attends un signe, et enfin, le cri strident du rapatriement me rappelle à l'ordre.

-SISSI, DEPECHE TOI ON VA FINIR PAR ETRE EN RETARD!! Me hurle de toute sa puissance la voix parfaitement reconnaissable de ma mère.

Et aller savoir pourquoi, je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de me relever comme un zombie pour empoigner mon sac de sport et mollement descendre les escaliers.

-Quand-même! Fait-elle mine de se fâcher. Tu aurais put descendre pour nous aider!

-Ouais ouais... Je marmonne sans grande volonté alors que déjà, je vois avec horreur le fils des voisins me fixer avec insistance. Dis, t'es sure que je suis obligée de venir, fais-je avec ma moue la plus implorante possible.

-Certaine! Affirme t-elle en affichant un sourire doux se voulant concilient.

Grrr, c'est fout ce qu'elle m'énerve!

D'humeur massacrante pour mon tout premier jour de vacance, j'évite la main de mon père cherchant à me décoiffer avec complicité, grimpe furieusement à l'arrière du break familial -_au moins n'aurais-je pas à supporter Théodore durant le voyage_-, et entreprends sans plus attendre de fouiller dans mes rations de survie à la recherche d'un bon manga et d'un petit quelque chose à grignoter...

La voiture démarre et la maison s'éloigne de plus en plus dans le rétroviseur. Oh vie cruelle! Le calvaire à commencer, ils m'en reparleront des vacances entre amis!

-Séréna, tu comptes encore bouder longtemps?! M'assène tristement mon père en jetant un bref regard dans le rétroviseur.

-Ouais! Je cite comme une gamine butée, ce que je suis outre-mesure.

-Allons, ce n'est tout de même pas la mort à boire! Rajoute ma mère de plus en plus irritée par mon comportement. Pourtant, elle m'a ainsi connue durant 17 ans!

-Parle pour toi! Je rétorque bien décidée à râler encore longtemps.

-Séréna, s'il te plaît!

Le voilà, le ton moralisateur de madame Adélia Roland! Je le connais celui-là, c'est celui dont elle use quand elle en a marre de mes lubies et cherche à me faire culpabiliser. Manque de bol, je suis très endurante à ce petit jeu et elle s'en est toujours lassée avant moi.

-...

-Séréna?!

-...

-Séréna!

Pour le coup, elle se retourne et sort de ses gonds. Quand je dit qu'elle n'est pas très endurante, pourtant la loi du silence n'a jamais tuer personne... Mais bon, comme je suis bonne joueuse, je lève vers elle mes grands yeux bleus innocents que je tiens de mon père, et attends sagement la suite de sa remontrance. Suite qui ne vint d'ailleurs jamais...

-Et puis non, c'est bon... Fais comme tu veux! Soupire t-elle résignée en se détournant pour se rasseoir normalement.

Je souris à pleines dents, j'ai gagné! C'est fout ce que je l'adore ma maman, bien que je n'ai toujours pas décider d'arrêter de bouder pour autant!

-Séréna, cesse donc d'ennuyer ta mère! Me sermonne mon père pour la forme.

-Oui papaaaaaa! Chantonnais-je fièrement avant de replonger dans mon livre, joie et occupation favorite.

Il soupire, et moi je sourit! Je pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir céder si vite, à la base je voulais bouder durant tout le trajet pour leur faire payer ces vacances forcées, mais à mon grand regret, je suis douée pour emmerder les gens mais je ne leur en veux jamais vraiment!

Enfin, c'est bien beau, mais il n'empêche que cinq heures de route plus tard, plus un arrêt pipi pour mon petit frère Dorian honteusement ignorer plus haut dans mes mémoires, je regrette définitivement d'avoir céder et n'aspire plus qu'à violemment m'assommer contre un arbre pour enfin avoir la paix.

Point positif, des arbres, c'est pas ça qui manque. Point négatif, ben c'est qu'il manque tout le reste justement!

Une forêt dense dont je ne peux voir la fin s'étend à perte de vue devant mes yeux alarmés, et mon père me sort tout fier que nous sommes bien arrivés... Où est l'arnaque, où est l'hôtel?! C'est une plaisanterie?!

Avisant mon regard quelque peu perturbé, ma mère me sourit avec candeur et me promet que nous allons bien nous amuser. Et là, je dois lui renvoyer un regard qui dit clairement « _nous amusez?! Et il est où mon pc?! _» parce qu'elle semble totalement découragée et se détourne de moi pour engager la conversation avec Alice, notre charmante voisine, pendant que les hommes décharges les tentes et que Théodore en profite pour se rapprocher dangereusement.

Je veux mourir bouhou!

-Séréna, quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie?!

-Je veux mourir! Je répète tout haut, la mine larmoyante, alors que mon père éclate d'un rire léger face à ma piteuse prestation.

Sympa, merci... j'apprécie! Face à mon regard courroucer, il lui faut encore quelques minutes pour retrouver son sérieux, mais fidèle à lui-même, mon petit papa m'attire doucement contre lui et je m'en sent immédiatement plus sereine et apaisée.

La tête calée contre son torse, je me laisse doucement bercer par son étreinte complice et me force mentalement à faire un effort pour lui malgré la moue boudeuse qui ne veut décemment pas quitter mes traits. Et pour cause, j'y travaille dur!

-Ça va mieux?! Me sourit-il tendrement en caressant mes longs cheveux blonds.

-Moui... Je marmonne plus ou moins intelligiblement sans me décider à quitter mon petit cocon de paix.

-Allez princesse, ressaisis-toi! Me secoue t-il légèrement pour me faire réagir. Je te promets que l'on va bien s'amuser! Tu fais confiance à papa?!

-J'ai plus cinq ans! Je rétorque indignée alors qu'il semble ravi de me voir abandonner, au moins pour l'instant, toute idée morose.

Il a de l'espoir lui, c'est pas parce que je dis rien que j'en pense forcément moins ! Mais bon, j'ai déjà décidé de faire un effort alors... ne me reste t-il plus qu'à échapper un soupir et feindre un mince sourire!

La nuit tombe assez vite dans l'ensemble, j'ai gagné le droit de partager l'une des tentes avec mon petit frère à défaut de la partager avec Théodore -_comme quoi nos parents ont sut garder malgré les années une once d'intelligence_-, et la vue n'est pas désagréable du tout... Je vous ai déjà dit que je haïssais mon manque de volonté?!

-Séréna??

-Hm?!

Je relève la tête, c'est Alice, elle aussi je l'aime bien, beaucoup mieux que son fils!

-Tu as l'air bien songeuse, un soupirant laisser derrière?! Me demande t-elle franchement en se laissant tomber à mes côtés.

Son petit clin d'oeil me fait sourire alors qu'elle me tends volontiers une assiette de viande, heureusement que mon père n'a rien entendu.

-Nan, je réponds finalement. Y a personne qui m'attends là-bas! A part peut-être Tami... Philosophais-je en faisant référence à ma meilleure amie.

-Tututu... Je n'en crois pas un mot! Une jeune fille aussi mignonne que toi! Sourit-elle avec comme un air de confidente dans les yeux.

-Mais non, y a rien de tout ça! Je grogne en détournant les yeux, comme chaque fois lorsque je suis gênée.

-Huuuuum... Sourit-elle faussement songeuse. Je vois, je ne t'en demanderais pas plus alors!

-Hé mais non, attends! Je l'apostrophe, mais trop tard, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle s'est foutu dans le crâne, et puis elle est déjà loin.

Furieuse contre moi même de m'être fait prendre dans un instant de faiblesse, je m'empare sèchement d'un bâton de bois mort et griffonne un peu n'importe quoi dans la terre poussiéreuse à mes pieds.

Mais j'arrête bien vite, c'est pas drôle comme passe-temps et puis j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes!

Un bref regard en direction du camp où jacassent les parents, je lorgne un long moment sur la bouteille de vodka, m'en empare d'un geste vif, et m'enfonce toute seule dans les bois dans l'intention de picoler tout mon saoul...

Mais je n'ai même pas le temps d'entamer comme il se doit ma petite soirée perso que déjà, d'énormes nuages noirs se lèvent et un infime tremblement de terre me fait basculer au delà du bord de la falaise...

Et merde... Fichues vacances!


	2. Chapter 2

**Esprit, es-tu là?! **

**Résumé**: J'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer un esprit, d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi... Mais là, mon esprit à moi me porte à la dérive face à un Hikaru plus que choqué au réveil. PAS de PANIQUE! Quand j'ai dit que je voulais mourir, c'était pour rire! Pitié, répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là?!

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Et les autres, dont Séréna, ben c'est de moi!

**Couple**: Séréna/Hikaru, évidemment!

**Aide à la compréhension**: Hikaru n'est pas encore inseï, Saï est connu dans le monde du Go en ligne, le fantôme à disparut, et l'adolescent ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis...

**Bonne lecture**

--

chapitre 2: Quand la légèreté devient fardeaux!

Le paysage défile, ma vue se trouble... Puis, plus rien, je flotte dans le vide tout simplement... Est-ce le paradis, est-ce un rêve?!

Comme en réponse à mes questions muettes, un voile blanc passe devant mes yeux et le bruit d'un carillon se laisse entendre en résonance avec ses ondes infinies...

_BIP BIP BIP... BIP BIP BIP... BIP BIP BIP..._

Et merde, ça c'est pas le son du carillon du paradis!

Dégouttée malgré moi d'ainsi perdre cette grisante sensation de bien être, je me replie encore plus obstinément sous la couette pour faire un pied de nez à la création, et prie de tout mon coeur que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, fasse cesser cet engin de torture à ma place pour m'éviter de le faire.

Mais malheureusement, je sais très bien que les choses se passent rarement aussi facilement dans la vie...

Aussi, pris-je sur moi pour tâtonner la table de nuit à ma droite en roulant sur moi-même lorsque mon corps entier entre en étroit contact avec un amas de muscles non répertorié...

Et là c'est clair, il y a quelque chose qui va pas!

Ouvrant un oeil, puis deux, je cligne stupidement face à ma vision première, rencontre deux grands yeux verts écarquillés, et passe du blanc au rouge brique plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation!

3... 2... 1...

_-_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

_-HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

Parfaite synchronisation! Le signal est donné, nous cédons tout deux à la panique et sursautons violemment d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, lui trébuchant dans les draps pour se retrouver le cul à terre, et moi reculant précipitamment pour finir par proprement traverser le mur qui aurait, en toute logique, dut me retenir...

Regagnant tout aussi vite la chambre en proie à une crise de panique dépassant les sommets, je le fixe de mes yeux exorbités et impuissants jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de casse ne retentisse au rez-de-chaussée...

-HIKARU?! Hikaru, est-ce que tout va bien?! Retentit bientôt la voix de sa mère au bas des escaliers

Gné?! Elle a bien dit Hikaru?! Coup d'oeil rapide du connaisseur, je note les yeux verts, la dégaine et les cheveux teintés... Et là, il n'y a plus le moindre doute...

Oh mon dieu! Complètement effarée, je le fixe d'un regard paniqué qu'il me rend bien, avant de pleinement prendre conscience de notre situation...

C'est complètement dingue! Quand je disais que je voulais mourir, c'était pour rire!!

--

Quelques minutes de silence s'installent avant que l'un de nous deux ne parvienne enfin à recouvrer le sens de la réalité, lui en l'occurrence, et se redressant en une position un rien plus décente malgré les circonstances, mon héros décide courageusement d'entamer les civilités alors que je m'obstine bêtement à tenter d'attraper son maudit oreiller...

-Vous... vous êtes... un esprit?! Hasarde t-il peu sur de lui sans cesser de me fixer.

-_Hum_... _Il semblerait_... Je réponds sceptique en traversant une fois de plus le maudit meuble de mon bras inconsistant.

-Alors... vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous... Me réponds t-il d'une voix basse en se détournant résolument de moi.

Ho... Attends un peu coco, j'aime pas du tout ce ton moi!

-_Gné?!_ Traduis-je donc plus crûment à sa seule intention.

-Je ne veux plus être hanté! S'énerve t-il alors. Fichez le camp, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici, retournez d'où vous venez!

-_Q-QUOI!_ M'étranglais-je face à cette soudaine agressivité.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, partez d'ici, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un fantôme inutile!

Là, je suis complètement bluffée! Le tit blondinet que je trouvais jadis vraiment choupi vient de se lever sous l'effet de la colère, et il semble vraiment pas commode dans son genre menaçant... Pitié aidez-moi! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?! Où est l'arnaque?! A bas l'imposteur!! Bouhou, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de mon gentil et mignon Hika-chou!!

Prenant finalement les devants, et craignant très très légèrement mon futur devenir dans cet... espace temporel?!... sans mon précieux point d'attache, je me résous bien vite à argumenter précipitamment ma plaidoirie improvisée.

_-Hé, doucement, on se calme! _Je l'arrête donc un rien trop brusquement, ce qui se fait sentir dans ses sourcils froncés. _Heu... d'abord, je tiens à préciser pour ma défense que j'ai rien demander à personne moi! Bon, c'est vrai que d'un point de vue purement technique, j'ai demandé plusieurs fois à mourir, mais c'était une blague! J'étais à mille lieues de penser que ça allait VRAIMENT arriver!_ Protestais-je ouvertement dans mon malheur, ce qui ne semble soit dit en passant nullement l'émouvoir.

Comment ça je suis pas convainquante?!

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, allez-vous en!

Diable! Il tient bon le petit... L'avisant se lever pour mettre de la distance entre nous, je ne réfléchis dés-lors plus et le suis comme son ombre dans les escaliers puis dans la rue.

Le temps passe, et moi je volette plus ou moins droit à ses côtés. Piloter un pur esprit est plus difficile qu'on ne le croit!

Il m'ignore, je le vois bien, mais je vois aussi que quelque chose d'énorme se trame, genre un truc pas normal du tout que je suis pas très sure de vouloir découvrir... Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai bien peur d'être coincée ici pour encore pas mal de temps, et puis c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix...

Pour preuve, pas moins de dix minutes plus tôt, j'ai essayer de lui fausser compagnie, ou plutôt, je lambinais derrière en m'extasiant bruyamment devant une gigantesque mangathèque comme on en voit pas chez nous, lorsque d'un seul coup je me sentit harponnée par le nombril et tirée en arrière comme accrochée à un puissant élastique, me retrouvant ainsi propulsée contre mon gré jusqu'aux côtés de mon crétin de « maître »...

Autant dire que mon égo en a grandement souffert...

-_Dis_... je fais pour attirer son attention, parce que je peux être du genre têtu quand je veux, si si!

-...

-_Hé, Hikaru?!_

-...

Grrrr

-_HI-KA-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ Je hurle fortement dans ses oreilles en le faisant brusquement sursauter seul, comme un con.

Là, il passe pour un parfait idiot dans la rue, c'est bien fait!

-Ça suffit, je ne vous entends pas, vous n'existez pas... L'entends-je marmonner comme un mentra, les yeux étroitement plissés et les oreilles bouchées.

C'est qu'il va finir par me vexer le bougre! Mais bon, au moins a t-il desserrer les lèvres, y a du progrès... Ou pas...

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je finirais bien par arriver à mes fins! Et prise d'une illumination subite, je lui sort la pire chose, et sans doute la plus grosse bombe que je pouvais décemment larguer présentement... A savoir...

-_C'est bête ça, moi qui pensais gentiment t'aider à prendre contact avec Saï... Halala, faut croire que le pauvre s'est lourdement tromper, tu es beaucoup moins drôle que ce qu'il m'avait promit..._

Léger coup d'oeil très discret, je le vois se figer...

-Vous... vous connaissez Saï?!

Gagné! Encore un peu et je faisais la danse de la victoire, mais ça semblerait un rien trop louche, alors je me contente d'afficher un sourire rayonnant, mais pas trop quand-même, et réponds de suite sur le même ton.

-_Bien sur, nous sommes copains comme cochons!_ J'improvise pas peu fière de moi pour le coup.

-Vous le connaissez vraiment?! Me supplie t-il du regard. Comment va t-il?!

Gloups... Ces yeux! Oh nan, ce sont les yeux de cocker, je peux pas résister à ça... Pour la peine, il réussirait presque à me faire culpabiliser!

Très gênée, je me mords la lèvre d'anxiété quand à la situation instable dans laquelle je me suis brillamment fourrée...

Me voyant ainsi, l'autre sent ma réticence et s'inquiète de plus en plus, me faisant immédiatement paniqué car ce n'était définitivement pas le but de la manoeuvre, et certainement pas la manière dont j'imaginais clore ce petit aparté.

-_Haaaaa... Nan nan! Pas de panique, il va très bien... Saï... Heu... il joue beaucoup au Go dans son joli paradis tout blanc!_

-Blanc?!

-_Hé ouais, c'est plus triste que le rose mais bien moins que le noir!_

-Mais... Il va bien... il continue à jouer... je vois...

Il a l'air peiné, Ça s'arrange pas...

-_Hé attends, je pense qu'il joue, mais c'est pas sur du tout hein!_ Je m'empresse de bredouiller plus ou moins intelligiblement.

-Mais vous aviez dit que...

-_Tu, s'il te plaît, Ça me fait me sentir vieille... Je suis pas un esprit millénaire moi, j'ai à peine 17 ans et je suis un tout nouveau fantôme fraîchement espriciser. Et puis tu sais, le paradis, c'est très sélect, et pas mal grand dans le genre_...

-Esprit... quoi?!

-_Cherche pas... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certaine que tu lui manque énormément..._

-Tu parles... C'est lui qui t'a raconter ça?!

C'est moi ou il me semble un rien aigri?!

-_Hein, mais non! Enfin si! Il tient énormément à toi tu sais!_ Je proteste, me faisant l'avocat du diable, ou de Saï dans le cas ci-présent.

-Mais il est partit! Il m'a abandonner!

-_Mais pas du tout enfin!_ Hurlais-je scandalisée, et pour cause, c'est injuste ce qu'il dit là.

-Alors pourquoi est-il partit!

-_Parce que son temps était compter! _Je fais à présent très énervée. _Et si je ne m'abuses, il t'avais prévenu au départ, c'est toi et toi seul qui a refuser d'écouter! Il t'a même supplier cette fois là de continuer la partie! Mais toi, toi t'étais trop fatigué, tu l'as ignorer, et lui, il s'est volatiliser sans même pouvoir te dire au revoir!_

Voilà, il a gagner, je suis une vraie madeleine! Je me suis encore changée en chute du Niagara... C'est vraiment triste comme fin, je suis trop sensible, et à travers mes larmes, je vois qu'il pleure lui aussi, et j'en finis par amèrement regretter d'avoir été aussi brutale avec lui... Après tout, il pouvait pas savoir...

-_Je... excuse moi, _je renifle pitoyablement en séchant mes larmes fantomatiques de ma manche, faute de mieux. _Mes mots ont dépasser ma pensée..._

Mais il ne réagit toujours pas, et moi, je commence sérieusement à craindre de l'avoir traumatisé à vie.

-_Hikaru?! _Je l'appelle timidement sans trop oser le brusquer, mais le secouant légèrement malgré tout.

-Saï... je... je ne savais pas...

Et il pleure de plus belle. Autour de nous, les gens s'attroupent mais Hikaru ne semble pas s'en soucier pour le moment, il s'affale juste et se laisse tomber sur le trottoir en proie à ses démons.

-_Hé, _hasardais-je. _Il ne t'en veux pas du tout tu sais, il est même très fier de ce que tu es devenu!_

-Mais je... je ne...

-_Aller Hikaru, pas de fausse modestie! T'es un joueur professionnel maintenant, c'est génial! Bientôt le coup de dieu!_

-Pro?! Répète t-il amère... Non... je n'ai jamais... j'ai tout laisser tomber... quand... quand il est partit...

Il relève piteusement les yeux vers moi, et je dois sûrement avoir une tête catastrophée parce que là, je dois dire que je suis profondément choquée, et plus encore!

Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ce monde à la fin?! C'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyer, pour redresser les torts et réveiller le génie qui est à l'origine sensé s'approprier le coup divin?!

-_Heu... c'est pas... c'est pas si grave! _Je ris jaune. _On va arranger tout ça! Hein?!_

-...

-_Heu... t'as quel âge là... 15?!_

Acquiescement muet, je respire pleinement en vue de l'énorme mission à venir et prends bien en mains mon maître dépressif...

-_Et par simple curiosité... es-tu jamais passé par la case Inseï?!_

-In-quoi?!

-_OooooooK... Ben c'est pas gagné..._

Roulement de yeux, j'en suis à _ça_ près de m'éclater la tête contre le réverbère, avec la brillante idée en tête que le choc sois assez puissant pour me ramener dans mon petit chez moi, avec ma famille et mes chers arbres tant honnis, ou a défaut, d'avoir la puissance nécessaire de me tuer à nouveau...

-Mais...

-_Ouiiii?!_

-Je suis désolé mais... j'ignore toujours qui tu es...

Gros blanc...

-_Haha... désolée, je me suis pas présentée! Je me nommes Séréna, Séréna Roland, ton nouveau fantôme attitré! Enchantée!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Esprit, es-tu là?! **

**Résumé**: J'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer un esprit, d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi... Mais là, mon esprit à moi me porte à la dérive face à un Hikaru plus que choqué au réveil. PAS de PANIQUE! Quand j'ai dit que je voulais mourir, c'était pour rire! Pitié, répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là?!

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Et les autres, dont Séréna, ben c'est de moi!

**Couple**: Séréna/Hikaru, évidemment!

**Aide à la compréhension**: Hikaru n'est pas encore inseï, Saï est connu dans le monde du Go en ligne, le fantôme à disparut, et l'adolescent ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis...

**Bonne lecture**

--

chapitre 3: Quand les volontés s'entrechoquent...

Il n'y a pas à dire... être un fantôme, c'est contraignant!

Toute la semaine qui vient de s'écouler, je l'ai suivit sans discontinuer de la maison au lycée et du lycée à la maison comme un bon petit chien, et à force de voleter sans but en proie à de nouvelles expériences inédites aux mortels, ou encore à m'échiner d'instaurer un semblant, mais surtout un début, de complicité entre nous, je ne me suis découvert aucun regret quand à ma nouvelle et oh combien étrange position, sauf un...

Mon apparence d'esprit!! Elle est immuable, y a rien a faire, et je désespère chaque jour lorsque je passe malgré moi devant un miroir ou toute autre surface réfléchissante... Car oui, c'est le scoop du siècle, les esprits aussi peuvent mirer leurs propres reflets! A croire que les grands patrons là haut s'en trouvent un plaisir sadique!

Non mais c'est vrai! Quand tu meurs, ce n'est pas forcément dans les meilleurs conditions! Et moi, ben moi j'ai dégringoler d'une falaise! Vous imaginez le tableau?!

Face à mon propre reflet, et ce pendant que môsieur mon illustre maître pique un repos bien mérité qui m'est dorénavant retiré, moi je fais face à mon cauchemar réincarné!

Deux couettes basses nouant puérilement mes longs cheveux blonds dans mon dos, conséquence des vacances en camping en pleine montagne, un petit short blanc, une camisole noire, et comble du malheur, l'énorme et indélébile tache de sauce séchée qui prends un malin plaisir à m'injurier!

J'ai envie d'me pendre...

Ajouter à ça une jolie griffe décorative en plein sur la joue et l'air froissé de celle qui s'est prit pas mal de kilomètres en randonnées et quelques branches au passage, y a pas à dire, je m'en tire mieux qu'un suicidé du haut d'un building, mais reste tout de même bien moins classe que ce à quoi j'avais jadis l'habitude... Parlons même pas de Saï, ça me dégoutte comme il pouvait être propre et lumineux celui-là, il était pas sensé s'être noyé?! Moi je dis, franchement, y a de l'abus!!

Mais bon, m'appesantir là-dessus ne me mènera nul part, et puis c'est pas non plus comme si tout le monde pouvait me voir, juste un gamin pénible et borné... Alors je prends naturellement sur moi pour passer l'éponge et tout recommencer avec le sourire!

Ou pas...

Le temps est long quand il dort, je m'ennuie... De plus, nous n'avons encore rien fait d'utile qui lui permette de replonger dans son vrai monde, et moi, je commence tout doucement à saturer.

Alors aujourd'hui, y en a marre! C'est le week-end, deux jours de congés, y a plus qu'à assumer!

Pleine de ces bonnes résolutions, c'est que j'ai un planning à respecter, je m'approche à pas de loup, même en sachant pertinemment que mon corps ectoplasmique risque pas de faire des masses de bruits, et lui hurle traîtreusement dans les oreilles pour rapidement le réveiller!

-_BON-JOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!_

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre! Hin hin, bien fait, ça c'est pour tout le temps où j'ai poireauter seule face à... à ma solitude et mon odieux reflet...

-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE, T'ES PAS BIEN!

Vous aurez remarquer ici, que la tension est devenue beaucoup plus intime entre nous, il n'y a déjà plus à s'encombrer de la moindre formalité!!

-_Mais oui, moi aussi je t'adore!_ Je détourne pour ne pas relever. _Enfin bon, il est six heures, et il est grand temps de se lever!_

-QUOI?! SIX HEURES!! MAIS TU TE PAYES MA TETE!!

Hum... Il est vachement réceptif le matin lui, j'en ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent!

-_Ben quoi?!_ Je rétorque le visage crispé par la douleur de mes tympans fraîchement perforés. _Je t'ai foutu la paix toute la semaine en vue de tes cours, maintenant il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, debout!!_

Et là, aller savoir pourquoi, il m'assassine furieusement du regard, mais se lève tout de même sans broncher, et m'envoie immédiatement sur le palier le temps pour lui de se changer...

J'aime les matins comme ça ou tout va bien... Haaa, les joies de la collocation!

Le temps passe... Trois minutes plus tard môsieur Hikaru s'installe en bout de table dans la cuisine, et moi, d'humeur légère, je volette de ci de là toute à mes petites expériences d'esprit frappeur, pendant que sa-majesté-mon-pauvre-maître-honteusement-martyriser-par-mes-soins prends bien son temps de petit déjeuner...

-_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste?! _M'assaille t-il mentalement devant sa mère alors que je m'amuse depuis peu à traverser et retraverser le frigo.

_-Hum, je teste mes nouveaux pouvoirs! _Je réponds distraitement d'un ton badin. _C'est la grande classe, j'ai l'impression de presque pouvoir sentir la nourriture en la traversant!_

Quinte de toux express de mon protégé, il s'étouffe et semble brusquement affolé, voir même dégoutté de me savoir ainsi traverser tout ce qu'il mettra en bouche pour tout le reste de la semaine...

-_Arrête ça tout de suite, c'est horrible! Blêmit-il en passant du blanc au vert maladif._

_-Quoi?! Mais non du tout, en plus je fais que traverser! Tu va pas enlever ses petits plaisirs à une pauvre morte! _Je boude passablement vexée.

_-Quand-bien même, ne viens pas trafiquer la nourriture, ça me donne des frissons!_

-_Mais j'arrive à sentir le goût!_ Je m'excite toute seule pour son plus grand apitoiement. _Huuuum... c'est bizarre, mais pas totalement mauvais!_

_-Ravi de l'entendre, maintenant vire ta tête du frigo!_

_-Ça sent_... je continue sans lui faire attention. _Hum... Je dirais que ça sent une soupe bizarre et... et..._

Froncement de sourcils sceptique, je réfléchis deux secondes, me tourne vers mon compagnon d'infortune, et lui vrille superbement les tympans en sautant expressément au plafond!

-_HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_

_-_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

-Hikaru?! S'enquit sa mère surprise qui vient de sursauter elle aussi, son fils venant de lui procurer la plus grande peur de sa vie.

-_Non mais ça va pas, tu veux me tuer?! _Me hurle t-il de colère alors que je passe sa fureur matinale au second plan.

-_LE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! _Je m'extasie plutôt comme une enfant hyperactive en mode moulin à vent.

_-Quoi le riz?! _Répète t-il loin d'être patient.

_-Mais c'est ça, c'est le riiiiiiiiiiiiz! Hin hin hin, Hika-chou, je peux sentir ce que TU manges!_

_-Hi-Hi-HIka... chou?! _Bute t-il terrifié par son nouveau surnom.

_-Ouiiiiiiii! _Réponds-je de mon côté, particulièrement heureuse de ma découverte. _C'est génial!! Dis, tu veux pas goûter ça, et puis ce truc là! Et puis..._

Son air choqué me fait rapidement comprendre que je vais un peu vite en besogne, autant pour moi... Aussi, repris-je plus sérieusement mon rôle d'ange gardien, que je prends très à coeur je vous jure, et entamais-je donc les préliminaires à sa future élévation...

_-Ou pas... Bon, c'est pas le tout mais nous avons un programme à respecter, alors faudrais peut-être bouger!_

Et sans plus attendre de réaction de sa part, je l'empoigne vivement, car oui, il est l'un des seuls trucs que je puisse toucher et emmerder sans besoin de me concentrer, dans l'immédiat tout du moins, avant de prestement le tirer à travers le hall jusque dans la rue déserte en cette belle matinée!

-_Dis, tu m'expliques pourquoi il a fallut partir si tôt?! Tout est fermé à cette heure un samedi!_

_-Parce que je m'ennuyais! _Je réponds sans chercher à mentir alors que je l'entends nettement s'étouffer dans mon dos. _Bon alors, tu viens?!_

_-Toiiiiiiiiiii... _Grogne t-il de plus en plus énerver par ma présence et mon foutu caractère. _Je me demande ce qui me retiens de te tuer!_

_-Pas la peine, c'est déjà fait! Bon, maintenant que c'est régler, LETS GO!!_

Et ce faisant, nous marchons plus ou moins calmement jusqu'au centre ville où, oh comble du hasard, nous nous retrouvons seuls face à une multitude de rues désespérément vides... Le regard que me lance alors Hika-chou n'a plus rien de prévenant ou sympathique...

-_Alors?! _Me sort-il le regard hyper sévère de la mort auquel je ne peux, presque pas, résister.

_-Heu... Ben on attends! _Souris-je avec audace face à son air des plus menaçant.

-Calme toi... calme toi... calme toi...

-_Hikaru?! Tu fais quoi là?! Ça marche vraiment ce genre de mentra?!_

_-Sans entité infernale à ses côtés, oui, il y a de grandes chances que ça marche! Mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai hérité de la pire!_

_-Un compliment! Fallait pas, c'est trop gentil! _Je rayonne innocemment en parfaite sadique.

-_Je préfère encore me taire, tu es impossible quand tu es dans cet état!_

Wouah! Il abdique!! Aurais-je trouver là une faiblesse digne de celle de ma super maman?! J'en salive déjà à l'avance!!

Mais avant tout, il nous faut encore mettre quelques petites choses au point. Aussi le traînais-je un peu partout dans la ville jusqu'à ce qu'un bâtiment familier sur le point d'ouvrir, il nous aura fallut pas mal de temps pour le trouver, ne me donne une supeeeeeeeeeeerbe idée!!

-_Hé, Ka-chou! _Je l'apostrophe en freinant brusquement alors qu'il me rentre douloureusement dedans.

_-Ka-chou, c'est quoi ça encore?! Tu comptes le diminuer jusqu'où mon nom à la fin?!_

_-Jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un sympa! _Je rétorque absolument pas désolée pour lui. _Mais en tout cas, ça y est, j'ai trouvé! C'est cet endroit!! C'est par là que nous allons commencer!_ Souris-je fièrement en pointant ma découverte du doigt.

-_Mais c'est..._

_-Héhé, super hein!_

_-ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION, JE METTRAIS PAS LES PIEDS LA-BAS!!_

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui suis surprise et qui sursaute face à ce brusque revirement. J'ai bien finit par comprendre que le petit pouvait se montrer particulièrement obtus et caractériel à l'occasion, mais quand-même, qu'est-ce qui va pas cette fois!!

-_Gné?!_ Traduisis-je donc une fois de plus pour son cerveau limité. _Et pourquoi pas?! En quel honneur?!_

_-Il n'y a pas d'honneur là-dedans! Ce salon, c'est celui de Toya, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'y entrer!_

_-Où est le problème! Justement c'est le salon d'Akira, c'est donc tout bénef d'y aller!!_

_-Non!_

_-Hé ho, c'est qui le maître ici! _Je m'emporte, consciente malgré moi de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose face à son refus.

_-Vas-y si tu veux, moi, je rentre!_

_-Et mais attends, c'est de la triche, tu sais bien que je peux pas m'éloigner de toi! _Je proteste avec véhémence alors que mon esprit le suit sans le moindre libre arbitre.

-_C'est triste!_

_-Maiheu, alors là c'est pas du jeu, ça c'est MA réplique! Je vais plaider un copyright!!_

_-Si ça t'amuse..._

_-T'es pas marrant!_

_-Ce n'était pas le but rechercher!_

Énervée par son attitude, je lui tire puérilement la langue mais sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire, ce gosse est plus têtu qu'une mule! Et moi, j'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre contre mon gré...

-_Et on fait quoi alors, môsieur le génie?! Je te rappelle que tu es sensé travailler ton Go!_

_-Et bien apprends moi toi! C'est vrai ça, ça fait une semaine que t'es là, et tu ne m'as même pas encore proposer de partie!_

_-Heu... oui mais non... Je sais pas jouer au Go moi... _j'avoue d'une toute petite voix. _Mais toi oui, et même que t'es sacrément doué! Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu retourne voir Akira, tu lui fout la pâtée, et après on fête tout ça en petit comité! Toi et moi!! C'est pas merveilleux ça?!_

_-Attends là... Tu es en train de me dire que tu me pourris la vie pour que je reprenne le jeu, et toi, tu sais même pas jouer!_

_-Heu... j'ai essayé de légèrement noyer le poisson, mais en gros ouais, c'est ça..._

_-MAIS TU TE FOUT DE MOI!_

_-Mais non, je n'oserais jamais voyons..._

Préférant ne pas répondre à ma provocation, je l'entends grogner quelques noms d'oiseaux qui n'entrent pas tous dans ma traduction simultanée, avantage aux esprits inter-mondes, et le vois s'éloigner à grands pas avant de réaliser pour vivement lui courir après.

-_HEY MAIS ATTENDS, ET ON FAIT QUOI POUR TON ENTRAINEMENT!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Esprit, es-tu là?! **

**Résumé**: J'ai toujours rêver de rencontrer un esprit, d'en avoir un rien qu'à moi... Mais là, mon esprit à moi me porte à la dérive face à un Hikaru plus que choqué au réveil. PAS de PANIQUE! Quand j'ai dit que je voulais mourir, c'était pour rire! Pitié, répondez-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais là?!

**Personnages**: Tous les personnages connus appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Et les autres, dont Séréna, ben c'est de moi!

**Couple**: Séréna/Hikaru, évidemment!

**Aide à la compréhension**: Hikaru n'est pas encore inseï, Saï est connu dans le monde du Go en ligne, le fantôme a disparut, et l'adolescent ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis...

**Bonne lecture**

--

chapitre 4: Quand sonne le temps de l'apprentissage...

Il m'énerve, c'est fout ce qu'il m'énerve!!

Allongé sur son lit, môsieur boude au sujet d'un esprit inutile ayant, selon ses termes, usurper la place de son meilleur ami, qui plus est fantôme de génie LUI, et ce, sans même ME jeter le MOINDRE petit regard!

Voilà bientôt deux heures que nous sommes rentrés bredouilles, et pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis, de fait, c'est à peine si j'arrive à lui délier la langue! Et cette situation m'exaspère... Dans l'anime je le trouvais adorable, mais là, j'ai les nerfs en pelote!!

_-Bon, ça y est?! T'as pas bientôt finit de bouder?!_

_-Non!_

Grrr... Le choc! Et là, j'ai un flash back d'une petite blonde s'obstinant à bouder contre ses parents au départ des vacances, et j'apprécie très moyennement qu'on me renvoie à la gueule mes pires caprices d'enfant gâtée... Maman, je te demande mille fois pardon! Comment diable as-tu fait pour me supporter toutes ces années!!

-_Tu sais, c'est pas en restant avachis sur ton lit toute la journée que ça va t'aider à avancer!_ Philosophais-je sagement en admirant nonchalamment le rendu de mes ongles bien propres pour changer!

-_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu sais même pas jouer!_ Boude t-il d'un air buté.

_-Humpf... Tu l'as toujours pas digéré hein?!_

_-..._

_-Je vois... Ben si tu veux une réponse franche, à moi ça me fait rien sauf que ça m'emmerde, pour toi, moi, et notre hypothétique avenir commun! Mais d'un autre côté... J'en connais un qui est vachement déçu par ta lâcheté!_

_-_Saï!

Pour une fois, il l'a énoncer à haute voix! Je suis désolée d'user ainsi de ton nom Saï, mais y a pas d'autre choix pour faire bouger cet idiot, j'espère que tu comprends là haut!

-_Tu vois, tu comprends vite quand tu veux! _Je reviens rapidement à nos moutons pour ne pas perdre ma chance. _Il t'a connu plus combatif!_

_-Mais je... je ne suis pas comme lui... moi... je ne suis pas aussi fort!_

_-Idiot, arrête un peu de toujours te dévaloriser! Personne ne t'as demander de dépasser le maître, ou tout du moins, pas dans l'immédiat! Mais tu es très fort toi aussi!! Tu as un esprit d'analyse hors du commun, c'est dingue ce que tu peux faire sur un Goban lorsque tu t'en donnes la peine!_

_-C'est vrai?!_

_-Mais oui, je t'assure! Tu es un garçon exceptionnel Hikaru!_

Là, j'ai peur d'en faire un peu trop dans les ronds de jambes et la congratulation éhontée, mais ça à l'air de passé, au moins est-il troublé et réfléchit-il à mes paroles...

-_Alors,_ je reprends hésitante. _Tu es prêt à t'y remettre sérieusement?!_

_-Oui... _souffle t-il doucement.

Sourire cent mille volts...

_-Mais pas Toya..._

Merde, perdu!

_-C'est... c'est pas grave, on a le temps! Commençons plus petit! Avec qui joues-tu habituellement._

_-Saï..._

_-Oui, mais lui il est plus là... Alors, avec qui tu jouais d'autres..._

_-Les gars du club du lycée mais..._

_-Alors c'est partit, dés lundi nous irons les voir et... et... et pourquoi tu tire une tronche de six pieds de long?!_

_-..._

_-Hikaru?!_

_-Je... je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée..._ Hasarde t-il de plus en plus gêné.

Cette tête anxieuse et ce regard coupable... Qu'est-ce que c'est, j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça!

-_Hikaruuuuuu... _Je m'approche très doucement prête à ouvertement l'engueuler.

_-C'est à dire que..._

Il fuit mon regard, c'est pas bon du tout!!

_-J'ai en quelque sorte..._

_-Ouiiii?! _Je siffle menaçante, l'invitant à continuer.

_-Lorsque Saï est parti, je me suis sentit très mal... Comme abandonné! Je n'avais plus confiance, et j'ai tout abandonner, tout nos projets... Les gars du club ont prit aussi, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec ceux qui me rappelait tout ce que je venais de perdre... Et je... Pour tout te dire, nous ne sommes plus vraiment en très bon termes..._

_-Et merde, c'est pire que ce que je pensais!_

_-..._

_-Alors, t'as jouer avec qui tout ce temps?!_

_-..._

_-Hikaru?! _Appelais-je de plus en plus inquiète

_-Personne... je ne jouais plus..._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!_

Cri de frustration, ma mission vient officiellement de prendre un virage à 180 degré, c'est de plus en plus compliquer ce truc! Je suis sensée faire quoi moi, seule et débutante face à un gamin délaissé qui a perdu ses moyens?!

J'vous jure! Si c'était pour ça, fallait pas lui enlever Saï, bande de crétins!!

Respirant calmement, je jette un bref coup d'oeil au garçon abattu qui gis dos courbé dans ses draps non loin de moi, et soupire de désespoir à la vue de son air perdu et désolé. Il me fait un peu pitié, et j'aime pas avoir pitié... Alors pitié pour moi, dites moi ce que je dois faire! Sai?!

Pas de réponse?! ... Radins!!

Bon, reprenons vite, reprenons bien! SURTOUT, pas de PANIQUE! Qui panique?! Pas moi, jamais! Alors dans ce cas, tout va bien, hein?!

Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire...

-_BON! _Mon cri a le bon ton de le faire sursauter, c'est au moins ça de gagner. _Hikaru, debout, on y va!!_

_-Quoi?! _Se redresse t-il passablement surpris. _Où ça?!_

_-Dans un salon où on ne trouvera pas Toya, n'importe lequel! Tu choisis, Go en ligne ou traditionnel, mais on y va!_

Et une fois de plus sur la même journée, je me surprends à le tirer vivement à ma suite et lui fait arpenter les rues pendant de longues heures d'incertitudes jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve « l'endroit parfait »!

-_Quoi encore?! _Je râle face à sa réserve horripilante.

-_R-rien.._. S'empresse t-il d'ajouter en pénétrant vivement l'intérieur de l'édifice, et je dois dire que c'est pas mal, pas mal du tout!

-Bienvenue, puis-je vous aider?! Retentit la voix accueillante d'une serveuse s'approchant de notre côté.

-_Oui, mon ami et moi souhaiterions... _Commençais-je prête à argumenter pendant des heures, ou a défaut quelques minutes, avant de me rendre compte que de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

-Oui heu... Est-ce que la soeur de Mitani est...

-Shindo?! Shindo-kun c'est bien toi?! L'interrompit brusquement une autre voix de femme, et c'est là que je me sent de trop...

-Mitani onee-san! Ça faisait longtemps... Sourit-il timidement à la grande rouquine qui vient de l'apostropher.

-Longtemps, et comment! Quand je pense que tu venais tous les jours sans exceptions l'été passé, je commençais à me faire du soucis!

-Désolé...

-Bon, c'est pas grave, tu me racontera ça une autre fois! Je m'occupe de lui Fusaka, tu peux continuer!

-Très bien, alors j'y vais, salut! Nous quitte t-elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Hikaru qui suffit à me faire froncé les sourcils.

-Bon Shindo-kun, installe toi ici comme d'habitude... Tu m'appelles si jamais besoin!

Et avant même qu'on ne se soit assis, la voilà qui repars se terrer derrière son comptoir, un sourire digne des plus grands dentifrices obligeamment scotcher sur le visage.

Mais entre-temps, moi je regarde mon protéger, légèrement sceptique, et commence sérieusement à me demander ce qu'il fabrique à rester bêtement planter devant son écran parce que c'est sur que le jeu va pas se démarrer tout seul...

-_Tu m'expliques?!_

_-Je... je ne suis pas très en phase avec les ordinateurs... _m'avoue t-il penaud.

_-C'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve! T'es sur d'être un adolescent toi?!_

Il détourne les yeux, je crois que je l'ai vexé... Mais tampis, faisons fit de sa maladresse démesurée et aidons le dans son quart d'heure de gêne malheureuse!

_-Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais t'expliquer! _Je le rassure très conciliante. _D'abord, tu clic sur le répertoire là, ensuite tu clic encore ici... Nan, deux fois... Voilà... Et maintenant tu entre un pseudo et le tour est jouer! Alors, facile non?!_

Je le vois cependant hésiter encore et me fais violence pour ne pas m'éclater la tête contre la table, d'une part parce que ce serait inefficace, et d'autre parce que cette maudite inefficacité me frustrerais d'avantage si possible...

-_Heu... Tu attends le dégèle?!_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre... J'ai toujours user du nom de Saï avant ça, mais ici, je ne peux pas..._

_-Ha... Oui bon... On a qu'à te trouver un autre pseudo! Pourquoi pas... heu... Mikado?! Comme ça, ça reprend le Hika et Hikaru, et le do de Shindo..._

_-..._

_-Ça t'emballes pas des masses à ce que je vois, autant pour moi..._

_-Ombre?! Propose t-il hésitant. Shadow, l'ombre de Saï!_

_-Naaaaaaan... C'est pas une bonne idée du tout ça! D'une part parce que ça te fera mal à chaque fois que t'y pensera, et d'autre part parce que ton but n'est pas de devenir son ombre mais de l'égaliser, voir même de le dépasser!_

_-Je comprends..._

_-Tant mieux! Il te faut un nom qui en jette, un nom qui fasse trembler tout le monde du net! Un sigle rien qu'à toi, et pleins de produits dérivés!!_

_-T'as pas peur de t'emporter un peu?! Sourit-il enfin, amusé par mes élucubrations échevelées._

_-Oui, mais au moins maintenant, t'as retrouver le moral!_

Gagné, il me sourit et moi je suis contente qu'il aille mieux, mais reste toujours le problème du pseudo... HA!

_-Raï!_

_-Hein?!_

_-Ouiii, Raï! Presque comme Saï, qui vient de la foudre, Raï! Ça c'est un nom qui va faire parler de lui!!_

_-J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre là..._

_-C'est pas grave, tu verras plus tard! En attendant écrit: R-A-I, Raï!!_

Toute excitée par ma trouvaille, je le laisse faire et lui donne automatiquement quelques directives secondaires sans même m'en rendre compte. Hin hin, c'est jouissif que de se dire que le monde va enfin apprendre à compter avec mon petit protéger, et que ce sera lui la star, pour de bon! Je suis trop impatiente de voir ce qu'il va en advenir!

Un bref coup d'oeil me permet de constater qu'Hikaru est en train de gagner haut la main, je ne comprends rien mais le vois bien à son regard enflammer, il est enfin dans son élément et semble revivre, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Quelques heures et nombreuses parties plus tard, nous rentrons enfin à la maison forts de cette nouvelle expérience, et déjà, j'improvise un planning mental à son insu pour avancer son grand retour...


End file.
